Kung Fu Panda Short Stories
by SoaringSilverWing
Summary: Just a few small insights into the lives of the Kung Fu Panda characters from both movies. Kung Fu Panda @ Dreamworks


This is an idea that came to me a while ago, I was finally able to get it up.

Hope you guy like it! Read and Review please!

Kung Fu Panda Short Stories

1. Almond cookies

Master monkey wrapped his tail around the ornate jar and brought it down from its hiding place. He carefully removed the lid and peered inside, his mouth already watering. All that time, not being able to eat his almond cookies because of training and what-not and now he finally gets the chance. The scent of the delicious cookies filled his nose from the lid. But the jar was empty. Only one was capable of such a devious thievery. The angry scream could be heard throughout the Jade palace, "PO!"

2. Incapable

ShiFu never expected that a Panda could do such a feat. Let alone this panda. He jumped from Oogway's staff and walked over to the heavily panting Dragon Warrior, an amused yet impressed smile creeping to his lips. "Well done Panda. I never imagined that you would be able to do this", he suppressed a snicker. "Me neither", chimed Po. He could now touch his toes.

3. Distractions

Master Crane heard Tigress clap in front of his face. He jolted out of his momentary daydream and looked at Tigress with an annoyed expression "What?" Mantis grinned at him, "Maybe you should stop staring at Master Viper for once and train." Monkey chuckled with his hand over his mouth. Crane's beak fell open with a slight creak and just then, Master Viper came up to them, "What's going on guys?" And Crane tilted his head to cover his embarrassed blush as Monkey laughed his head off and a confused Viper went back to training.

4. Deserving reward

Zeng never thought he would get the respect he deserved, he carried all the messages to and fro for the Jade Palace and they never so much as gave him a second glance. So he decided to speak up. But instead of talking to ShiFu as was his intention, he met with the dragon warrior, Po, on the way. Now the bird was contentedly chewing by far the best dumplings he had ever tasted. An above average reward.

5. Acupuncture

Master Mantis poked Crane's wing with another needle. Viper smiled at them and showed him the body structure. Mantis studied it for a second and then another needle was inserted behind his chest. Mantis gloated over his acupuncture skills and pride swelled up in his insect body. He felt a slight tap on the back of his shoulder and turned around to see Viper, "Mantis, if you don't mind, Crane's wings are going to swell if you keep them like this much longer, it's been fifteen minutes. I thought you knew how to do acupuncture." Mantis went red in the face, "Of course I do! I just blanked out a few seconds that's all"

6. Prisoner

While Tai Lung was in prison, he realised that he might have been wrong to lay waste to the valley of peace. But it wasn't his fault! It was ShiFu who filled his head with dreams, ambitions, pride and then he ripped it all away and threw his only child in jail because of Master Oogway. His chains rattled and his expression turned sour as his bonds tightened. A single thought filled his mind, Revenge. And just then, a feather drifted down next to him. Perfect.

7. Pride

Master Oogway watched from the heaven above the progress of his student and friend, Master ShiFu. Petals of the sacred peach tree swirled around him whispering softly to him. He watched as the Panda progressed and his pupil gained inner peace. He was glad that ShiFu had listened to his advice and taken faith in the 'accidental' Dragon Warrior. "There are no accidents."

8. Sing for me

The worn out furious five returned from the training hall, staggering weakly towards the kitchen. A faint singing came from inside, but as they got closer, the voice began to hurt their ears. "Please Po, stop singing!" A surprised clatter echoed the unexpected shock of the panda. "Oh, sorry guys!" When their hunger was sated Crane remarked, "I want to hear someone sing but not Po." The others agreed with short noises and by general consent; they turned to Viper who was shy of her beautiful voice as Crane put it.

9. Pranks

Monkey clamped his hand over his mouth and tried to peer around the edge of the pillar he was hiding behind without being seen. He stood for what seemed a painfully long time as he waited for his victim to fall prey to his ingenious trap. Then he heard the door creak. Splash! "Aw man!"Monkey scampered up the pillar to get a better look at the drenched panda walking back to his room with an annoyed expression on his face.

10. Pain and Love

When Master Tigress left the orphanage and grew up with Kung Fu, joined the furious five and became the warrior we know today, she realised that she wasn't unloved. She just had to gain that love. Along with that came the strength needed for Kung Fu, one thing through which the Valley of Peace could love her for who she is. The ironwood trees seemed a nice way to improve her pain threshold.

11. Truthfully laughing

Master Mantis was laughing so hard his sides hurt but Monkey wouldn't stop tickling him! He begged and pleaded but it was no use, he wanted an answer. So after bearing as much as was insectly possible he relented, "Alright Fine! I'll talk!" Monkey grinned widely and moved away from the bug while he caught his breath. Once he could speak properly again he said, "Yes, I kindof liked Viper. Sorry! She's pretty." And the avian master glared at him.

12. White feathers coloured red with blood.

Lord Shen's hurt never left him. His own parents had sent him away, it stung. More so at the time, but he soon learnt to hide away the pain, show no fear, and kill if need be. The would have his revenge on that stupid Soothsayer though, the cause of him being sent away, he needed to prove her wrong. And then an idea occured to the albino peacock, an idea that would colour his white feathers red with fiery blood. China would learn his name.


End file.
